Maternal Instincts
by lexi.smiles01
Summary: When Marian returns she assumes things will go back to the way things were between her, Roland and Robin. But those two have very different agendas, both of which involve Regina in their life. Robin has a new true love, and Roland has a new mother.
1. Chapter 1

Outlaw Queen. Chapter 1

Everything had happened so fast. One moment they were sitting happily in their booth at granny's, Robin's hand around Regina's shoulders, smiling widely at their son who had his mouth covered in ice cream and the next thing they knew Robins dead wife was alive and standing in front of them.

Regina's heart broke in two. The moment she saw Marian, she knew she had lost the family she'd once had. Scooting out of the booth, she made her way to the exit as quickly as she possible could - so help her god, she was not going to let anyone see how close she was to bursting into tears. Queens didn't cry.

The look of joy and disbelief on Robin's face was enough to make Regina want to rip her heart out. He had lept out right out behind her, scooping up Roland in the process (who was more than mildly unimpressed to be parted from his sunday) and running in Marian's arms. Robing was elated, his face glowing with joy, however the look on Roland's race was quite the opposite. It had gradually gone from confusion to panic and then sheer terror. He had always been shy when it came to meeting new people, this was something that Regina knew well, and she could see the look of panic rising on his little face. She wanted nothing more than to run to him and reassure him, tell him that this new woman was not going to hurt him as long as she was around. But she had no right to, all she could do was stand by the door and watch as her heart slowly cracked into pieces too small to count.

Tears had started to stream down his face as he tried his hardest to squirm away from the woman who was currently trying to whisper soothing things like 'mama's here now' in his ear.

Regina's maternal instinct was tugging away in her gut, urging her towards him. Finally when Roland's searching eyes found her he screamed "mommy!" desperately climbing out of the grasp of his 'mother', with arms stretched out in Regina's direction. Once he was free, he ran towards her, hurtling into her legs. His tiny hands held on so tightly to her, she could feel his nails digging into her skin, his head hiding in the bend at the back of her knee.

At that moment Roland was the only thing Regina could see, the only thing that mattered. All her feelings of what was right and wrong were out the window, all that was left, was to do whatever was possible to make her little boy stop crying. She bent down and let him nuzzle into her arms, squeezing him tightly, and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Slowly she rose up again with him on her hip, his face hiding in the crook of her neck, protected by a shield of silky black hair.

"It's ok baby, mommy's here, you're alright" she whispered, his breath ragged from all the crying and screaming, gradually calming down.

"Mommy i'm scared" he sniveled into her shoulder.

"I know baby, but i'm here now, i've got you. You're safe now" She cooed, turning her head to look into his big chocolate eyes, and make sure he truly was alright. Once she was finally satisfied that he was ok, she finally looked to the room that she had previously been ignoring.

All eyes were on them, including the loving gaze of Robin, and the less pleased glare of Marian.

"Get away from my son you witch" she growled, walking towards them. This was definitely the wrong thing to do, because it sent Roland into fits of panic once more, clinging tightly to Regina's neck, tears rising up in his eyes again. Marian made a move for him, grabbing him by the waist and trying to pull the little boy out of Regina's arms. "NOOO, no mommy, no let me go, help, mommy!" Roland screamed, grasping onto Regina's clothes, hair anything that he can find that would let him stay with her. This must have shocked Marian enough to let go, because the next thing Regina knew, his little body is crashing back into her arms, clinging on tighter than he had before.

Had this been any other woman, Regina would have burnt her to a crisp, no one touches either of her sons without their permission. But this was Robin's previous wife, and Roland's biological mother, so the most she could do was cradle him possessively in her arms, tilting her body so that he was as far away from Marian as possible, and well protected. Henry had come out of his confused daze by then, and stood up, moving next to Regina. He too was fiercely protective of his little brother.

"Don't do that again." Regina warned, looking like a lioness protecting her cubs.

"I wasn't talking to you" Marian growled in response, "Roland honey, it's me, mama, get away from that lady, she's evil" but all he did was shake his head further (if possible) into Regina's shoulder. She looked down at him, as a matter of fact, his entire body is visibly shaking with fear. Looking back up at Robin, who seemed to be just as shocked as Marian was about what had happened. But there was also a look of pain on his face, he was obviously fighting an internal battle than no one else would see, torn between the two woman in front of him. One his soulmate, the other his deceased wife.

"Robin," Regina whispered carefully, her eyes questioning, "i'm going to take Roland home, it's been a long day for him" she said, brushing her hand through his curls soothingly. "Home" Roland mumbled in agreement.

Finally, Robin face hardened, all signs of recent uncertainty gone, he had made a decision. "That sounds like a good idea to me, i'll head back in a bit as well, I just need to sort things out with-" he nodded his head towards Marian, who looked like steam might come shooting out of her ears as she glanced between Robin and Regina.

Without even waiting for another word, Regina made a beeline for the door.

Emma, who had been watching nervously from outside, ran over to make an apology, only to be stopped by Regian's delicate finger, "not now Ms Swan, not now" With Roland in one hand, and Henry tucked under the other she waltzed down the little street, heading towards her manson. Leaving only the little ringing of the Grannys entrance bell behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Outlaw Queen Chapter 2

 **Hi Hi! This is my first series, so please don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy :)**

Robin smiled sadly, looking at his little family walk out of the diner. On the one hand his heart was swelling with joy at the sight of his boys and solemate heading back to their home. He wanted nothing more than to join them. Sit in the kitchen as Regina cooked dinner with little Roland tried to help her, and Henry happily talking about his exciting day at school. But on the other hand he had to deal with the situation revolving around his not so deceased wife - a zombie, is what Henry would call her. Robin was thinking more an angry pixie, as he looked down at the small red faced woman. Had she always been that small? He must have just gotten used to Regina's height.

"Really?!" she started to yell at him. "The evil queen, you could have chosen any other woman in this town, but you chose that skank!" Marian was fuming. But so was Robin, no one insulted Regina that way, and got away with it, not when he was around.

"You have no right to talk about her that way, she has saved this town more times than you've said thank you" he growled.

"You're taking her side?! Robin, I'm your wife! I-"

"No you are not. You have been dead for at least thirty years. I've cried, mourned and gotten over your death Marian. I've built up a new life, one that Regina is a permanent part of." He explained, trying to keep his voice even. Robin could see the people staring at them, and was starting to get uncomfortable. He decided it would be best to take the argument outside. Grabbing Marian by the arm, he dragged her behind him outside the diner, ignoring Emma's questions. He towed her down Main Street until he was satisfied that they were far enough that no one could hear them.

"You can't just take my child away from me Robin" she said, the fire in her eyes dampening to embers. She looked exhausted. Who wouldn't be after traveling into a new world and only to find out you've been dead for about thirty years dead, your husband had a new lover and your son barely knows you. Pity swelled in Robin's heart, he may not have loved her the way he once did, but he was still capable of feeling things for her. Just as he would anyone in that situation.

"I won't, and I had never planned to. But we probably could have taken a different approach to introducing him to you." He says with a woeful smile.

"I don't need to be introduced to my own child." she snapped stubbornly.

"Yes, yes you do. He may still look four, but due to a multitude of curses, he is actually thirty. No one in this town has aged in a while. Roland's lived years being told you were dead. Thirty years without you, Marian, to him you are a stranger who not only threatened the only mother he's ever known, but also tried to take him away from her." Robin's heart clenched as he saw the dispar on Marian's face, he didn't want her to find out this way, but he also didn't want her hearing it from anyone else. Tears had started to melt down her face.

"I want to see him" she whispered. The sorrow on her face was evident.

"Not today, tomorrow." he said soothingly, "Roland has had a very busy day, and i think we should save any further excitement for tomorrow when we are all rested, and have a clearer mind about today's events."

"My mind is clear, my husband and son have been taken by an evil witch, and i plan to get them back." Marian grumbled. Robin heard this but choose to make no comment, he didn't want to fight with her.

"Tomorrow, at the playground, around noon." seeing her puzzled look he sighs, "ask Emma if you need help finding it, she can show you. And you can stay at Grannies, they always have rooms available."

Without another word, Robin walked off. His pace rapidly increasing until he was practially running. Whether he is running from his problems, or to his solutions, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to be with his family.

The sight that greeted Robin when he opened the door to the mansion was hysterical. Regina must have taken Roland for a bath because there were trails of water and bubbles leading from upstairs into the living room. He followed the trails like one would when doing a treasure he reached the living room he found Roland running around in his birthday suit, in hot pursuit by Regina who is holding a towel, and Henry who is holding Roland's pj's.

Immediately picking up on the situation, Robin blocked the living room doorway, Roland's only hope of escape. There were fits of giggles flying around the room as Regina finally captured him, rapping him into a tight towel burrito.

"Got you!" she said triumphantly. Strings of her hair had escaped the clutches of her bun, and her once crisp ironed shirt was now wrinkled and disheveled. In Robin's eyes, she had never looked sexier.

"Now my little sushi roll, time to get you back in the bath" she said while blowing raspberries on his cheeks. He lets out squeals and giggles of protest, but eventually calmed down enough for Regina to pick him up and make her way back upstairs. She stopped on her way, mouthing thank you to Robin, before continuing upwards. Robin's heart was soaring.

He walked up to Henry who looks genuinely exhausted.

"Wanna play on the x-box?" Henry asks hopefully. He had been delighted to find out that Robin had a natural talent for video games.

"Sounds good my boy, but first let's order in some food. Less work for your mother." Henry nods in agreement. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, but for now, at that moment, Robin's life was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi, thank you to those who have commented, it was so nice to get some feed back. I hope to continue this as an extended series. This chapter is slightly longer than the others, and I don't really know where the series is headed just yet, but i guess that's ok. It'll be a surprise for all of us :)**

Robin woke to find streams of sunlight flooding through his curtains. The left side of the bed was empty, that meant Regina was already up - she had probably gone down to feed the boys. He chuckles to himself, remembering the days in the Enchanted Forest when he and the sun would always be racing to wake up first. Now his morning schedule was more relaxed (plus he actually had a bed and not a hard forest floor to sleep on, which made waking up just that much harder!).

Slowly he dragged himself out of bed, and maneuvers his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to start his day with a nice warm shower. Once he was all dressed and ready to go, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Roland was sitting at the table in his little high chair, happily chatting away with Henry who is flipping pancakes by the stove. Regina however looks a little more frazzled, rushing around in her heels and a tight forest green dress (one of Robins favourites), packing bags and reminding Roland, who was still clad in pajamas, that he had to look he best when he met his mother later that today.

"But I know mommy, mommy is right here" he says, looking slightly confused while pointing a little pudgy finger at Regina. A smile that could light up the sun, spread across her face, as she made her way over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Not me silly boy, your other mother, Marian" Her smile quickly faded when she saw the look of panic on Roland's face.

"Gina is mommy, I don't want to go with Arian" He pouts.

"It's Mmmmarian sweety, and she is really looking forward to meeting you."

"Come on my boy, it'll be fun." Robin chimed in, pulling out a seat so he could sit next to his son. He tilts his face to the side, closer to Regina's and whispered, "to tell you the truth I had completely forgotten about the meeting, I would be a total mess without you." Regina smiled ruefully at the remark, why did she have to be so damn organized. They had yet to discuss the exact details of their future, and how it would play out, but they first wanted to sort out Roland's. He would be the most affected by all this.

The little boy still looked unconvinced, clinging onto Regina's hand, which had been stroking his thick black curls.

"Don't worry Ro, now you can be just like me, and we can both have two moms." Henry said encouragingly, only to quieten down when he saw the disheartened look on Regina's face. Robin is quick to notice it as well. In all truthfulness Regina had quite enjoyed the fact that she hadn't had to share Roland with anyone else, not like Henry. But now it seemed as though she would be co-parenting once again. She couldn't shake the dark, slightly jealous feeling that had started to bubble up inside her again at the thought of having to share yet another one of her children.

When it came to sharing her sons there was always a part of her that felt at a disadvantage, compared to their other mothers. Biologically neither boy was hers, and there was a part of her that just couldn't forget that. She wasn't their real mother. She never would be. Whether she liked it or not, blood was, and will always be thicker than water, Henry had shown he abided by that rule more than a couple times, and it still hurt her to this day. But she could not think of that now, her first priority was making sure her youngest boy didn't live his life without his birthmother. She couldn't be selfish.

"Henry is right baby boy, you'll love having two mommies," she looks around dramatically before bending down and whispering to him, "it also means twice the amount of presents for your birthday and christmas!" That statement lit his face right up. Regina and Robin both smiled, satisfied by his change of heart (even if it had taken the promise of presents to get him there).

"That's my boy, now let's eat a nice big breakfast and we can all get ready to go to the park."

"Dad," Robin smiled, he loved that Henry had taken to calling him that, "do you want me to come as well, or should I hang out with Emma today?" Robin thought about it for a moment, coming to the conclusion that it was a family affair, and all family should be there.

"I would love it if you could come, it might be handy to have someone to play with Roland if things get too heated." Henry smiled at the reply, his chest puffing up with pride at feeling needed and important.

They arrive at the park before Marian did. The little family made it's way over to a bench, and settled down. Regina truly did look nervous, and Robin couldn't help but feel like it was somehow all his fault.

In an effort to reassure her he reached for her hand, a gesture which she gladly accepted, squeezing it gratefully. Roland and Henry had already run off to the swings, happily going back and forth, without a care in the world.

"I truly am sorry about all this," Robin said, a wry smile on his face, as he gazes out in the direction of the boys.

"Why it's not your fault, you didn't bring her back, Emma did." He can hear the resentment in her voice as she said Emma's name, but for once, he almost agreed with her. This new development has made his perfect life a lot more complicated, and brought back memories he hadn't wanted. Marian was in the past, and he had come to terms with that, but now she was back and he didn't really know how to react to that, or what he was supposed to do. There were such fine lines between being a good partner, parent and person, how could he possibly navigate through all of them without making a couple wrong turns along the way.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked, a worried look on her face, "what happens to us?"

"Honestly, I don't know, when i'm with you it's like the world is a completely different place, your so intense and pationant, so vibrant that when i'm not around you, it's like my whole world is black and white" Regina's frown drew into a reluctant smile as she gives him a look of disbelief.

"No really, i'm not kidding, it's like before I met you, I wasn't really living. My soul wasn't compete. I thought at first it was just an after effect of Marian's death, but she's back now, and I still feel that way when i'm not around you. You brings the colours and life into the black and white world around me. The love I had with Marian was, well, colour blind. An illusion of the love I wanted. But back then I was so young, I hadn't known any better. I hadn't met you."

"But Robin, your honour. You made vows, and I will not ask you to break them. But I will also not be the other woman." She said forcefully, sitting up straighter.

"I know and I would never ask you to be that." he said, cupping her cheek in one hand, "we will figure this out, I promise you." He looks her deep in the eyes, and sighs, "I truly do love you"

After a moment she replied, "and I love you" She leaned into kiss him, but was interrupted by a little boy running at full speed towards her.

"Mommy, Daddy! She's here!" Roland yelled, a mixture of excitement and caution in his voice. He hurtled straight into Regina's lap. Henry jogged up behind him, and made his way next to Robin, who had stood up, and unconsciously taken a protective step in front of Regina.

Marian looked nervous, she wasn't used to being the one on the outside. She had always had Robins protection and full support. But ever since she had entered this new land that has not been the case, and it's all because of that witch. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of hatred fester inside her heart when she saw her son clinging to that evil woman. The same woman who killed her. She had barely escaped with her life from the queen's dungeon before Emma and the pirate had taken her to Storybrooke, and from what she understood, in the other timeline, the one when they didn't help her escape, she was killed by Regina only days later. To Marian it had only been days ago that she had last held her son lovingly, having him snuggle into her chest. Smiling up at her like there was not better person on the planet.

But that woman was the reason that had all changed, she was the reason her husband was gone, and she was the reason Marian was currently plotting her revenge. It didn't matter if revenge was bad, because she was good, and the queen was evil. And Marian knows just as well as anybody does, that no matter what, good always wins.

With new found confidence, Marian made her way over to the small family, a spring in her step as she went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi, sorry it's been such a long time since my last upload, i'll try and be a little more frequent. You've all been so nice in the comments, and it's so great to see that you are all interested in where the story is going. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Regina looked down at the little boy hugging her leg. Robin had bent down, trying to convince him to let go of her and go say hello to Marian, but so far Roland didn't look too convinced.

"I don't wanna" he mumbled stubbornly. Regina couldn't help but smile, feeling just the slightest bit of satisfaction that Roland was this attached to her. Robin must have seen the look on her face, because he smirked and said, "If your looking that happy maybe you can convince him to let go."

Regina laughed, she'd been caught. "Ok, ok, baby boy" she addressed him, watching as he slowly turned his head to look up at her, "will you let go of my leg so I can pick you up honey?" Robin sighed, that wasn't exactly what he had been going for, but at least it was better than hiding. Rolands face had perked up at the idea, as far as he was concerned, the closer he could get to his mother, the safer he was. Happily he let go of her leg, and rose is hands into the air, waiting to be picked up. They all giggled, he really had turned into a little prince. Happily obliging, Regina plucked the boy of the ground, and swung him to the side of her hip.

By that time Marian had made her way over, trying her hardest to ignore the queen, and look only at her husband and child. She stared intently at her boy, trying to give him an encouraging smile. Her eyes turned to Robin.

"Hello" he said, noticing immediately that Marian had huge bags under her eyes, she must not have slept well last night, nonetheless, out of courtesy, he asked; "how was your first night in Storybrooke?"

"It was fine, but I did miss you boys" she said, glancing quickly at Regina who, to her satisfaction, seemed irritated by the remark. Marian had a hard time not smirking.

Roland calmed down by then, enough for Regina to feel it was ok to set him down. He didn't look overly pleased about it, but settled for grabbing her hand. Robin slowly kneeled down next to him, Marian following suit.

"My boy, meet your mother" he said, giving him an encouraging nudge towards her.

"Hi baby, how are you, you've gotten big since I last saw you" she smiled.

"In the chanted forest?" he questioned.

Marian laughed at his pronunciation, "yes, in the enchanted forest. But that must have been a very long time ago for you, do you remember me?" her eyes hopeful.

"No" he said, shaking his little head gravely.

"Oh , well how about we get to know each other again by hanging out together today" she tried carefully. But Roland still looked dubious.

Regina's heart ached slightly for Marian. Although this woman's existence threatened her entire future and probably her happy ending as well, she still knew what it was like to be a mother pining after her son. She'd spent more than a few years trying to make Henry see she had changed, and those had been some of the most painful times in her life (and she grew up having Cora for a mother, so that's saying something). Seeing another mother in a similar situation to her own saddened her, so she decided to help Marian out a bit, by using her own personal secret weapon - ice cream.

"Baby boy" she cooed, "if you spend the day with Marian, i'm more than sure she'll take you to the ice cream store." at this his little face lit right up.

"Will you really? Can I have two scoops? And Sprinkles?!" he pleaded.

Regina laugh while Marian looked slightly confused, she had never heard of ice cream before. The tension had seemed to leave the small group.

"Don't get greedy now" Robin teased, booping his son's nose.

Marian seemed to have caught on with the fact that Roland was warming up to her.

"Of course you can have ice cream, and afterwards you can even sleep over with me, it'll be fun"

Both Robin and Regina tensed up at this suggestion,

"Now Marian, let's not get carried away," Robin said, in what Regina had come to know as his warning tone.

"What Robin, I've been patient, he's my son too you know!" Her voice getting high and upset.

"Yes I know that but we need to take things in baby steps." His voice, low and guarded, "Henry, why don't you and Roland go and play for a bit" Immediately understanding Henry took Roland's hand from Regina's, and pulled him on the playground.

"Come on Ro, let go on the swings" He said.

"Ok, I love the wings." Roland says happily, toddling off alongside Henry, his little legs struggling to keep pace.

"Robin why would you do that, I haven't seen him in weeks and you just sent him off with that whores son"

"You will not insult Regina or my boy that way!" Robin growled, his voice slowly raising in volume.

"I can do whatever I want, I don't trust either of them," she turned to Regina now, "he's probably just as evil as you!" Regina's face went red with rage.

"I was willing to help you, but not after you insult my son like that" her hands glowing with a potential flaming rage. Marina's beedy eyes did not miss this either, as she pointed a bony finger at them yelling, "see that Robin, she's going to burn me, I told you she was evil."

"Marian, please just sto-"

"No Robin, no I will not stop, because the idea of you sleeping with the woman that killed me and so many others is just disgusting."

Regina felt her body go slack. She killed Marian? She was the one who killed her soul mates wife? If Robin wasn't going to leave her before, he was definitely going to now. The worst part was that she didn't even remember doing it, she had killed so many people while being the evil queen that their faces seemed to just blurred together.

"Yeah that's right, your little one night stand was the one who killed me, I was trapped in her castle set to be executed, but Emma and Hook saved me before it could have happened, had it not been for them I would have been dead."

"Marian!" Robin's face was fuming now, "are you so desperate for me to hate her that you would make life and death accusations on a subjects you don't even know about. I was there when you died. I held you in my arms as an arrow stuck out of your chest, and arrow that belonged to one of the sheriffs guards, that was meant for me. I spent years wishing that it had killed me and not you - years! You escaped the queen's castle, you and several other prisoners, but died days later from a completely unrelated cause. So don't you ever make another accusation like that again, I know about Regina's past, and I forgave her a long time ago for it." at this he walked over to Regina, firmly taking her hand, knowing that what he had with Marian was over, but still feeling a slight pang of pain at seeing her crestfallen face. Regina on the other hand had never felt more love for Robin, her heart aching with it.

"I won't try and keep you from Roland, but I no longer feel honor bound to be with you. I will not force us both to live unhappy lives together when we both know at least one of us is not invested in our marriage." He sighed sadly.

"What are you saying Robin?" tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I want a divorce." he said, his tone final, and slightly relieved. Regina squeezed his hand reassuringly, this was a big decision, and not one to be taken lightly.

"Please Robin, please don't do this" she cried, tears streaming down her face. By this point even the boys had gone quite, staring over from the swings.

"I'm sorry, truly I am, but I just won't be happy with you." He really did look heartbroken.

"Can we at least talk about it, at dinner maybe? Just you and me, like the old days. Just one last time" she pleaded. The desperation in her eyes was what cracked him. He may not love her the way he once had, but she'd been his best friend a lot longer than she had been his wife, so one dinner was an easy request. Quickly glancing at Regina, who gave him a small nod. He turns to Marian, "Tonight then, at the diner, we can discuss the divorce, and the terms of custody of Roland."

"Ok…" Marian sniveled. With a quick nod of his head, Robin steared Regina off towards the playground where they gathered up the boys and their belonging, heading off towards their house.

But for Marian, things were most definitely not ok. She knew there was only one way to get her Robin back, and she was willing to go as far as to make a deal with the devil if she had to. Or in this case, a conniving little imp. She had made up her mind, she had not forgotten what the queen had done, and she most definitely would never forgive her. That much was clear as she waltzed through the door of a certain pawn shop.

"Ah, I was expecting you," came a mischievous voice, "what can I do for you deary?"

"I need a memory potion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, i'm so sorry that it's taken so long for this upload. Things have been busy lately, but i promise I will try to be more consistant :0)**

"Robin dear, this dinner tonight, with Marian, do you want me or the boys there?" Regina asks carefully, Robin still seemed slightly touchy, so she figured it was better to tread lightly.

He considers it for a moment, then looks at her sweetly, "Frankly I don't want to go myself, but what must be done must be done, however, I won't condemn you to the same fate" he winks at her, pulling his house keys out of his pocket, and opening the doors.

"Boys, lets get inside before we all catch a cold!" he yells out to them, grinning widely. They run up the stairs and hurtle through the doors. As rambunctious and happy as any healthy young boys should be. Content as Regina was knowing this, the fact that it is getting colder has been worrying her. Cold weather is not uncommon for Storybrooke, but this wasn't a normal cold. There was something odd about it. Somethings she couldn't quite place. But right now her family was facing bigger issues. Marian issues.

Regina chuckled lightly, sighing to herself as she shut the front door. It's just her luck that she would have to deal with her husband's ex, not even ex comes to think about it. The only reason they had broken up was because Marian died. Happy endings sure were hard to come by, she grumbled, but in the end it's very much worth it. Robins worth anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked suddenly, startling Regina out of her daze. Chuckling, Robin continued, "I need some good news before I go off, and you always have something nice to say" She snorted at this, but then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Robin asked, curious.

"Well, I was going to tell you and the boys later, in a more special way, but I suppose we are all in need of some good news after the morning we've had." she was absolutely beaming now. "All right i'll tell you, but first, I need to get something, while you round up the boys into the living room." she ordered. Robin looked like he's about to burst with curiosity.

"Yes ma'am" He responded, dutifully.

Two minutes later the entire family was sitting on the couch facing Regina who had pulled up a chair in front of them. She had a small envelope in her hand and something behind her back.

"So," she began slowly, "I'm not really sure how to tell you all this, so umm, i guess i'll just blurt it out," she sucked in a breath "I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Robin was at her side, and kissing her within seconds. Henry was right behind her, and Roland has moved up to hold her hand, smiling while looking thoroughly confused. Regina chuckled, looking down at him, "that means you're going to be a big brother baby boy"

"But are you sure?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes Robin, of course I am" She brandished her hidden item at him. It was a pregnancy test, a very positive pregnancy test.

"Frankly, I didn't believe it myself, so I went to the doctors and got these!" she said excitedly, finally opening up the envelope she had been holding. From inside she revealed two small photographs, which had what looked like grey blob in a bigger black blob on it. "It's an ultrasound photo," she explained, seeing Robins puzzled face. "It's what the baby looks like in my tummy, although it's still too early to tell the gender" she pouted. Robin loved her pouts, he loved all her expressions, he loved her. He loved his unborn baby, and both his sons. He at that exact moment was the happiest man in the world.

Taking her face in his hands, he looked Regina in the eyes, and told her "This is the happiest moment of my life, I will never forget this day my dear." There were tears of joy welling up in his eyes, and the rest of the day, was spent with the family happily curled up together on the couch, talking and laughing.

By the time evening came, not even the thought of arguing at dinner with Marian could dampen Robins spirit. He had not let go of the little photo of his child. Refusing to hand it back. Even as he walked over to the diner that evening, he tucked it away in his shirt pocket, right above his heart. He'd opened the door grinning widely, greeting Granny with an enthusiastic smile, catching her by surprise.

"You look happy this evening" Marian observed with a small smile, "any particularly good news?" she questions from a book in the corner.

"Very good news as it happens," he replied, sitting down opposite her, "but I think this news is better left for another day" Robin may have been deliriously happy in that moment, but he also knew that telling Marian that Regina was pregnant with his child might not be the best thing for his general safety and well being. Marian was a vicious fighter when she wanted to be, after all Robin would know, he trained her.

Huffing slightly at the fact that he was keeping something from her, Marian decided to ignore it, she had more important matters to attend to.

"Well, whatever it is, how about we do a small victory toast," she offered him a clear glass, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just ordered you water."

"Waters perfect." he smiled, taking the glass from her and holding it up, "to a happy future" he proclaimed.

"To a happy future" she echoed. Watching him carefully as he took a large gulp. Just as he did a woman stepped through the door. "Robin?" she called, looking around for him. Finally when she spotted them, she walked up sheepishly. "I'm so sorry to interupt, but Robin dear, you forgot your keys." she smiled, holding them out to him. But he didn't take them, instead he just looked at her, thoroughly puzzled.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning to Marian, "Dear, do you know this woman?"

"No honey, I'm sorry Miss, it appears you have the wrong person." she told Regina sweetly, a stone cold, challenging look in her eyes. And just like that, Regina's entire world started falling apart again, for the second time that week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi, i'm back, it's been awhile (sorry!) but here you are, a brand new chapter. If anyone has any baby names please suggest them, i would love the help.**

"Robin, i'm your wife…" Regina replys holding out her hand. Right there, sitting on her finger is Robin's mother's ring, something so precious that he hadn't even given it to Marian when he had proposed to her. Normally Robin would have been furious that some stranger had his mother's ring on, but for some odd reason all he could really think of what how at home the ring looked. Like it was meant to sit on her delicate finger. Like it belonged there…

While he was still puzzling over the ring on her finger, Regina had moved on to Marian, beginning her interrogation.

"What did you do to him?!" she yelled, a red flush of anger climbing up her face. She had known this woman would mean trouble, from the moment she had arrived in her town. Sometimes she really hated that she was always right.

Marian stood up, her face inches away from Regina's, "I've done nothing" she replied innocently, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Robin had snapped out of his trance by now, and was going into protective husband mode. He too, stood up, readying himself for any challenge.

"Now miss, I don't know who you are, how you got my ring, or what you want from us, but no one insults my wife like that!" He says firmly, wrapping his arm around Marian. Hearing those words makes Regina's heart crumble. It had been only a few days ago that Robin had been protecting her from Marian's rage like that. Maybe this was just karma. She was a villain after all. Bad things just seemed to follow her around, and the good things never did last very long. But still, she was not going down without a fight, she would wipe that smirk right of Marian's face if it was the last thing she ever did.

"You bitch, you just couldn't accept that we were happy, you just couldn't leave us alone! You thought I was evil before, oh, you're gonna think i'm the holy devil herself by the time i'm done with you, i'm going to-"

"That's enough!" Robin yelled, pushing Regina, who had slowly been inching forwards. Regina, had not been expecting it, tumbled to the ground, landing hard on her back. Her immediate reaction was to make sure her baby was ok. Wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. This was an unmistakable gesture, and one that both Robin and Marian recognised.

"Miss, i'm sorry, I had no idea you were with child, please forgive my actions." Robin apologises meekly, holding his hand out to her. She may have insulted his wife, but he still had is values; to be honorable and kind.

Regina shrunk away from him, angry tears streaming down her face. Granny, who had noticed all the commotion by then came over to help lift Regina up. "Robin what on earth's gotten into you, pushing your wife like that." she tutts, turning back to Regina "and from the smell of it, i'd say your pregnant wife."

"She's not my wife," he says, puzzled, "this is my wife, Marian"

"Now that's not fair, Marian may have come back to you by some crazy miracle, but you can't just pretend you don't know Regina. You two have been together to long for that. Plus think of your boys, what will they do if you up and leave them?" Granny reasoned, still unaware that Robin was under a memory potion.

"The boys, that's right!" Regina says frantically, "I left them outside, to wait for me" she turned to dash of towards the door, but came to an immediate halt. Standing outside the window, with their faces looking through the glass were her two sons. Her heart was breaking yet again at the thought of her sons seeing her pushed around like that, by their father no less. Seeing her cry and get angry, saying all those horrible things to Marian.

Once they saw that they'd been spotted, they decide to come inside. Henry was the first to speak, turning to his parents, "Guys what's going on? Dad why would you push mom like that, I thought you were happy that she was pregnant." he asked carefully.

"Wha-dad, i'm not" Robin stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Daddy" a small voice called out, catching Robins attention. "No wresteling with mommy until shes done making my baby sister. I want to be a big brother!" little Roland commanded, holding on tightly to Regina's hand, while trying desperately to be brave and make a point.

"Roland my boy, why don't you come to daddy, you don't know that lady, your mom is over here." Robin tried hopefully, pointing up at Marian. But Roland wasn't having any of it, shaking his head frantically, while squeezing Regina's hand tighter.

"No." he said stubbornly, tears welling up in his eyes. Robin was now thoroughly confused. His normally very shy son was extremely attached to a woman he didn't even know, a woman who was wearing his mother's ring (which for some unknown reason pleased him) and there was a teenage boy who he had never met, but was calling him dad. There was something going on, and the more he looked over at Marian for help, the more her smug face told him she knew something he didn't.

"Dad, do you- do you not remember mom?" Henry asked. He himself had started to put the pieces together and was beginning to understand what was actually going on. He turned to Marian "You did this, you must have. What did you do to my father!" He yelled at her.

"Henry, shh, it's ok, it going to be alright." Regina whispers soothingly, in an effort to calm him down.

"No! No it won't! I've already lost one dad, and for a while I lost you too. I just got my family back, my full happy family. I'm not going to let go of it without a fight. I can't lose anyone again…" He trailed of sadly, searching Robin desperately for any signs of recognition.

Robin felt like his head was about to burst. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his gut instinct was telling him that he would be willing to go to the ends of the earth, cutting down anyone who made this boy, or that woman sad. Trouble was, right now the person making them sad was him. "I'm truly sorry my boy, but I honestly don't know who you or your mother are. I think- I think deep down I should know, but I just don't…"

This answer wasn't enough for Henry, he still wanted the truth, and was determined to get it. But for Regna however, it was more that enough. She new better than anyone, that if your mind didn't remember someone, your body certainly would. Robin seemed to be realising that as well. It meant she might still have a chance, if she was his true love, then all it would take was one seriously magical, true love's kiss, and she should have her husband back.

"Robin please," she cooed, slowly inching towards him, ignoring the look of panic and anger that was starting to spread onto Marian's face. "I can see it, I know you can still feel the truth, you know that you know me, even if you don't know me right now," She paused, smiling incredulously at how jumbled and complicated her speech had come out. Robin laughed as well, finding the embarrassed blush that was rising up her cheeks irresistible. Without even thinking about it, his hands raised up, ready to pull Regina into a hug.

"Robin! What are you doing!" Marian raged, in a futile attempt to stop him from getting close to Regina, "Don't listen to what that lady is saying, she's a witch, she's just using her magic to steal you away from me!".

"I'm a queen actually" Regina chipped in, blushing even more when she received a bunch of _are-you-really-going-to-bring-that-up-now_ looks from the whole group. She cleared her throat, and addressed Robin once more, "Please, Robin you have to believe me, i'm your sole mate, it was prophesied, may years earlier by a fairy, that you the man with the lion tattoo, would be my true love, the one i'm meant to be with. I was too scared back then to approach you, but i've made that mistake once already, i will not do it again. Please, just one kiss, and i'll prove to you that i'm your true love. I'll help you remember me. Please…" she looks up at him, her chocolate brown eyes honest and true.

"Robin don't, if you do that means that you'll be cheating on me! You made vows!" Marian screeched, in a last desperate attempt to get him back. But by then it was too late, the whole family had started to plead to him, even little Roland and Granny.

Robin's mind was going a mile a minute until he finally made his decision. Robin turned around to face Marian, sighing. "Look, i'm sorry Marian, but my heart tells me this is the right thing to do" and with that he whirled around, pulling Regina into a fiery kiss. Suddenly the world became clear, loose ends tied themselves together. All the dots were connecting. And most importantly, his sole felt whole again, the part that had been taken away and stolen from his memory safely returned.

Reluctantly, Robin pulls away, but not completely, his forehead still touching hers. Happily he gazed deep into Regina's chocolate brown eyes, knowing that wherever she went, his heart would follow.

Regina however was still unsure, looking at him questioningly, "R-r-robin? Do, do you know who I am?"

"How could I ever forget you my queen?" He replied in a deep throaty voice.

"Well, you never really know with this family…" came a sarcastic reply from behind them. They both turn around to see a very smug looking Henry and Roland with a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy, do you remember me too?" Roland asked, seeming to think that the whole family had been forgotten.

"Of course my boy," Robin replied patiently, throwing his arms open for a hug. Roland toddled his way over, clambering happily into his father's embrace. In that time, Henry had also found his way into his mother's arms, relieved that everything had been resolved, and that his family was whole once more. The only person who was not so happy about the family reunion was Marian, who had been pulled aside, in the tight clutches of granny.

"I won't stand for this!" Marian yelled. But by then Robin had had enough. He had been patient with her when she was throwing fits and yelling at Regina, but the moment she had tried to trick him, she had crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed. This time it was his turn to be furious.

"I don't care what you will and will not stand for!" Robin growled, putting Roland down, who ran behind Regina. "You were dead, I grieved for you and moved on. You have no rights to me or my son. Stay away from my family."

With that said Robin took hold of Regina's wrist and pulled her towards the door, with the boys in tow. But just before they left, Regina turned around to say;

"I may not be evil now, but for you I'm willing to make an exception. You're not ever getting near my family again" and with that, she waved her hand, and a purple cloud of smoke enveloped Marian.

Henry looks at her questioningly, "where did you send her?"

Robin turns to look at Regina as well, interested in the answer.

"The town asylum, where she can be helped." Regina smiles, somewhat mischievously.

Robin smiled, "Thank you Regina."

She grinned, "what for, getting rid of your crazy ex wife?"

"No, that was wonderful, but i meant thank you for being there, when i didn't even know i needed you to. I can't believe that i get the honor of spending the rest of my life with you."

Now she was laughing, a healthy red glow on her cheeks, "yes, well, you should feel honored" she said with a wink, "now let's go home. I believe it's well past a certain little boy's bedtime." Roland made a futile attempt to deny it, only to be foiled by his own yawn, sending the whole family into splits of laughter.

"Regina, I love you."

"Yes dear?"

"I love you too."


End file.
